TRADUCTION - I don't want to go
by Miguya-san
Summary: [Traduction - "I don't want to go" de Vxnessa163]- Teen!chesters, Two-shot Dean est grièvement blessé dans une chasse au loup-garou et les choses se présentent vraiment mal. Blessé!Dean Inquiet!John, CE N'EST PAS UNE DEATH!FIC (Inspiré par LA scène Peter/Tony de Infinity War, mais pas de spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! "I don't want to go" est une fanfiction écrite à la base par Vxnessa163 ! Je vous conseille d'aller voir son profil car ses écrits sont géniaux ! Je ne fais que traduire, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne sont de moi (mais n'hésitez pas à aussi aller voir mon profil x) )  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _(POV John)_

Du sang…tellement de sang…C'était la seule chose sur laquelle pouvait se concentrer le cerveau de John Winchester en ce moment. Comme déconnecté de la réalité, il fixait ses mains, qui étaient décorées par du sang chaud et collant.

Un corps humain contient entre 5 et 6 litres de sang. C'était ce que lui avait appris Sam la semaine dernière alors qu'il révisait pour une évaluation en SVT. John étaient en train de faire des recherches sur une possible chasse et Sam ne voulait pas arrêter de parler de l'anatomie du corps humain. « Je parie que tu ne le savais pas, Papa." "Tu as raison, je ne le savais pas, Sammy. » répondit le père avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne pensait pas se rappeler un jour cette information hasardeuse, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait maintenant, alors qu'il était plongé dans un sang qui n'était même pas le sien.

Un faible gémissement ramena le plus vieux des Winchester à la réalité. Ses yeux se reconcentrèrent sur son fils de 14 ans, allongé et impuissant sur le sol froid de la forêt, avec trois profondes lacérations, provenant des griffes d'un loup-garou, sur l'estomac d'où il se vidait de son sang.

John reprit rapidement ses esprits et commença à examiner les plaies de son fils, en essayant de faire abstractions des plaintes douloureuses du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Tu fais ça très bien Dean. Tout ira bien. » Dit-il d'une voix apaisante avec un sourire rassurant. Il pouvait voir Dean s'accrocher à tous les mots qu'il disait, cherchant désespérément à croire ce que lui disait son père, même si ni lui ni John ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une simplement égratignure qui pouvait être soigné par un bandage et une bonne de sommeil. Les lacérations nécessitaient des points de sutures le plus rapidement possible, et, au point où ils en étaient, peut-être même une perfusion. Bien que John essayât de le cacher, Dean pouvait voir à travers sa façade. Il voyait clairement combien son père était inquiet.

Dean avait toujours pu faire ça, voir à travers les gens, connaissant toujours leurs vrais sentiments, même s'ils essayaient de les cacher. Il avait reçu cela de sa mère. John l'avait toujours admiré et même parfois envié pour ça, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sam.

Apparemment, Dean était le seul qui avait une chance de pouvoir communiquer avec le cadet des Winchester actuellement. A chaque fois que John essayait de lui faire la conversation, cela terminait toujours pas un combat acharné et Sam qui arrêtait de lui parler pendant les jours qui suivaient. Il était vraiment en froid avec ce garçon en ce moment.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé avec Dean. Il avait toujours su comment gérer l'adolescent. John savait que c'était en quelque sorte sa faute. Il avait été absent trop souvent pour pouvoir créer un lien proche avec son plus jeune fils. Par conséquent, Dean était plus une figure paternelle pour Sam que John ne pourrait jamais l'être. Réalisé cela lui faisait mal au cœur à chaque fois mais il se répétait à lui-même qu'il faisait les bons choix. En sauvant les gens, en chassant les monstres, il rendait le monde meilleur. Il garder ses fils en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il commençait à douter de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici.

Dean gémis lorsque John essaya de retirer le t-shirt déchiré de son ventre, le sang coagulé rendant cela plus douloureux et plus difficile.

« J'ai presque fini. Continue comme ça mon pote. » Murmura John doucement. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il leva les yeux, inquiet, seulement pour trouver son fils immobile sur le sol, les yeux clos.

"Hey, allez, j'ai besoin que tu restes éveillé, Dean. » John tapota légèrement la joue de Dean. Son fils se réveilla non sans une plainte et le plus âgé des Winchester soupira de soulagement. « C'est important que tu restes éveillé. Souviens-toi, je te l'ai appris." Dit John. Dean lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête. Ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, pour ne laisser aucun son sortir, ses grands yeux verts étaient vitreux et remplis de douleur. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son fils ainsi mais John ne pouvait pas le réconforter pour l'instant, il avait un travail plus important à effectuer arrêter l'hémorragie avant que Dean ne finisse de se vider de son sang.

"Bien." John recentra son attention sur les blessures. Il enleva sa flanelle, déjà en ruine, et la déchira en bandes, pour l'utiliser comme bandage temporaire. Il les enroula autour de l'estomac de Dean et lui demanda d'appuyer dessus. Le garçon obéis et pressa ses mains tremblantes sur son estomac, avec toutes la force qui lui restait. John sortit son téléphone de sa poche, sans quitter des yeux Dean.

"Bobby ? C'est John. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » John expliqua rapidement la situation a Bobby, qui lui répondit qu'il serait là dans 2 heures, mais John savait que Dean ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps, au moins, pas sans assistance médical. Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix. John revint auprès de son fils et s'accroupit devant lui. Dean cligna des yeux, son visage trop pâle au goût de John.

"Bien, Dean. L'aide est en route. Bobby sera là aussi vite qu'il peut, mais on ne peut pas l'attendre ici. Il faut suture tes blessures et la boite de premier secours, gamin, est dans l'Impala. Donc, on va devoir marcher jusque là-bas." John hésita un court instant avant de continuer. " Tu penses que tu en seras capable ?"

"Oui m-monsieur" répondit Dean avec une détermination visible sur son visage mais que sa voix tremblante trahissait. Il était déjà en train d'essayait de se lever lorsque John interféra « Eh, doucement mon pote. » John passa précautionneusement son bras autour de la taille, assez fine, de son fils et l'aida à se mettre debout.

La marche jusqu'à la voiture fut lente et bruyant, s'ils n'avaient pas tués le loup-garou les aurait déjà mangés comment diner. Mais John n'avait pas le temps de penser à sa plaindre. Il était heureux que Dean tienne encore debout à ce stade. Tout le sang qu'il avait perdu semblait rendre de plus en plus faible son fils, ce qui ne faisait que presser John a allé plus vite.

Tout à coup, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son autre fils. Sam était malade d'inquiétude qu'ils ne soient pas encore rentrés dans la chambre du motel où ils l'avaient laissé. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, c'est juste une petite chasse de Loup-garou. On sera de retour dans un rien de temps, tu verras. » C'était ce qu'avait dit Dean et pourtant Sam avait continué de supplier pour venir. A présent, John remerciait Dieu pour la décision de l'avoir laisser dans la chambre du motel. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il n'aurait pas sur gérer deux fils blessés en ce moment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, John ne remarqua pas la racine qui sortait du sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il tomba et frappa le sol, entrainant Dean dans sa chute.

La prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut le crie d'agonie que poussa Dean. En un seul mouvement, il était au côté de son garçon, tentant de le réconforter. Les sanglots de son fils brisaient le cœur de John, ses yeux suppliants silencieusement pour que la douleur parte.

Juste au moment au John pensait que Dean avait de nouveau une prise, une toux violente secoua le corps de son fils, rendant la douleur plus terrible encore. C'est alors que John remarqua le sang qui tachetait ses lèvres et son menton. « Ce n'est pas bon signe" fut sa première pensée.

Dean remarqua le regard de son père sur ses lèvres et porta sa main jusqu'à elles. Au moment où ses yeux tombèrent sur le sang, il commença à paniquer. John ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient travaillés sur une affaire à quelques états d'ici. Les victimes toussaient du sang et aucun d'elles n'avaient survécus. Elles étaient toutes mortes étouffées dans leurs propres sangs. De plus, depuis quelques semaines, les chasses dérangés Dean ce qui n'aidait pas.

Et même s'ils n'avaient pas travaillés sur cette affaire, John avait toujours expliqué à Dean que le sang dans les poumons signifiait des saignements internes et la mort sans aide médicale immédiate.

John essaya désespérément de calmer son fils amoché. « Chut Dean, calme toi, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital, tu vas aller bien. ». Mais ses mots tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Dean attrapa le bras de son père, avec une prise serrée, ses yeux, gonflés et pleins de larme, plongés dans ceux de John. « S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas mourir…Je ne veux pas mourir Papa, s'il te plait…Je t'en prie aide moi » murmura-t-il frénétiquement, s'agrippant à son père.

John ne savait pas quoi dire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était le bruit de son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux. Voir son fils s'effondrer, son fort et courageux fils, avec son habituel sourire insolent et son sarcasme qui l'agaçait la plus part du temps, celui qui pouvait illuminer une pièce simplement en y rentrant. Celui qui l'avait soigné temps de fois après des chasses dangereuses et qui lui avait dit que tout irait bien. Qui a pris soin de Sammy, qui a tout donné pour protéger sa famille car il est la personne la plus gentille qui soit.

Tout ce que pouvait faire John, c'était prendre son fils dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Dean, délirant et épuisa par la perte de sang, et aussi terrifié, continua de murmurer : « S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas mourir…S'il te plait » avant d'éclater en sanglot contre l'épaule de son père.

A présent, des larmes de colère coulaient aussi sur le visage de John. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Ce n'était pas ça que lui et Mary avaient voulu. Ils voulaient une vie normale avec une belle maison et famille heureuse. Avec deux garçons qui aurait pu aller à l'université et avoir leurs propres familles et une vie heureuse comme toutes les autres familles normales en Amérique. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient et maintenant, Mary était mort et Dean se vidait de son sang en plein milieu de nulle part, allongé sur le sol d'une forêt.

"Ressaisis toi John. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer. » lui dit son subconscient. John chassa furieusement ses larmes puis se reconcentra sur son fils. Il prit le visage de Dean, qui avait déjà pris une couleur étrangement grise, entre ses mains. « Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Je te le promet." Après ces mots, il remit Dean sur ses pieds.

* * *

 **Rendez-vous Vendredi pour le chapitre 2 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je le traduirais et le ferai parvenir à Vxnessa163 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _(POV de Sam)_

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, c'est juste une petite chasse de Loup-garou. On sera de retour en un rien de temps. »

4 heures et 32 minutes. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Dean et son père avait quitté la chambre, et c'était beaucoup trop long pour une « petite » chasse de loup-garou.

Et même l'expression 'petite chasse'. Cela sonnait comme si les petites étaient simples ce qui n'était pas possible et si quelqu'un devait le savoir, c'était bien Dean. Il n'y avait pas de chasse facile dans ce milieu.

Parfois, Sam aurait vraiment aimé inculquer deux ou trois choses à son frère, avec un coup dans sa face par exemple. Il détestait cette attitude : « Ne fais pas le bébé Sammy. Je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé. » Ouais, bien sûr, rien à part quelques côtes meurtries et une entorse à la cheville qu'il avait reçu après avoir était balancé à travers une vieille fenêtre par un esprit. « C'est seulement une légère commotion, rien de bien inquiétant. » Oh, c'est seulement une « légère » commotion, tout allait bien.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça. Risquer constamment sa vie et regarder la mort, droit dans les yeux. Pour quoi ? L'égo ? Parfois, c'est à ça que cela ressemblait. Comme si Dean cherchait juste à prouver sa valeur à leur père. Qui, cela dit, n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais probablement dix fois pire.

C'était tellement angoissant et Sam détestait cela, parce qu'il était toujours celui qui devait les attendre. Celui qui attendait en priant pour que tout aille bien, qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé, qu'ils n'aient pas à enterrer un autre membre de la famille.

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas juste l'inquiétude. Il se sentait aussi exclu. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas faire partie de leur groupe invincible, ou même de leur famille. Comme s'il était juste un poids mort et qu'il les rendait faible.

Cette chasse comprise. Sam avait supplié son père de le laisser les accompagner, de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'important. Mais il a refusé. Il avait simplement dit non. « La prochaine fois Sam, tu n'es pas prêt pour l'instant. » c'était ce que lui avait répondu son père. Mais Sam avait fait des progrès et il était bien meilleur, son père ne semblait juste pas le voir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi le voudrait-il, Dean était le parfait chasseur et il protéger bien les arrières de son père. Pas besoin d'un nouveau fardeau.

Cela rendait Sam vraiment triste parfois. La seule chose pour laquelle il était doué était les recherches. 'La recherche est la chose la plus importante dans une chasse' bien tenté, Dean.

Les yeux de Sam se reposèrent l'horloge pour la cinquantième fois en ces deux dernières minutes.

2 :11 du matin.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait déjà depuis de longues heures. Ses devoirs étaient abandonnés sur la table. Ses yeux atterrirent sur le téléphone de son père qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de les appeler ? Mais Sam hésita. La dernière fois qu'il avait appelé son père en pleine chasse, il reçut un sacré sermon après. Apparemment, ils se cachaient d'une créature à ce moment, et avaient été repérés à cause de la sonnerie. Sam avait tenté de se défendre en blâmant John pour ne pas avoir mis son téléphone en mode silencieux, mais il fut privé de sortie et dût s'entraîner encore plus chaque matin les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Sam décida d'attendre encore un petit moment. Il était surement juste entrain de surréagir.

 _(POV de John)_

« Dieu, si tu existes, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide là ! » pensa John alors qu'il avançait difficilement, perdu dans cette sombre forêt, sa main toujours autour du torse de son fils.

Au point où il en était, il ne portait même plus Dean il ne faisait que le traîner. Au moins il était encore conscient. John le savait grâce aux grognements occasionnels qui lui redonnaient espoir.

Heureusement, les Winchesters étaient les plus têtus des fils de pute, car seule la volonté de John lui permettait encore d'avancer. Cependant, il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline retomber et sa force le quitter. Il décida de prendre une petite pause après avoir manqué une fois de plus de tomber.

« OK mon grand, on va ralentir un peu » Il déposa précautionneusement Dean sur le sol froid et l'adossa à un tronc d'arbre. John se laissa retomber en face de son fils. Ils restèrent là, assis, le silence seulement dérangé par leurs respirations haletantes.

John examina son fils. La marche l'avait visiblement épuisé. Ses yeux injectés de sang ressortaient de son visage cendré. Malgré la distance, le plus âgé pouvait voir le sang s'écouler de la bouche et des mains de Dean, qui tentaient encore de maintenir en place les bandages ensanglantés.

John vérifia sa montre.

2 :11 du matin.

Bobby serait là dans les quelques minutes à venir. Enfin, « là », à la voiture. John n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui les séparait de l'Impala.

« Bien joué Winchester » soupira John. Il se redressa et s'accroupit devant Dean. « On ne doit pas être loin, et Bobby sera bientôt là. Tu es prêt à repartir ? » demanda-t-il avec tendresse. Il réalisa que Dean n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, seulement à moitié conscient et trop accaparé par la douleur constante. John n'attendit alors pas de réponse et malgré les faibles plaintes de Dean, il le remit sur ses pieds.

Ils reprirent leur route et avancèrent quelques minutes avant que Dean ne s'effondre contre son père, totalement inconscient.

« Hey mon grand, réveille-toi. » John remua doucement Dean, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. « Allez Dean. » Il prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Toujours rien. « Allez, tu dois te réveiller. » A chaque seconde, John devenait de plus en plus désespéré, mais Dean restait inerte. « Allez, allez... » murmura-t-il en tapotant la joue de son fils.

« Dean, allez ! » cria-t-il au visage de son fils. Il commençait à paniquer. « Reste calme et concentre -toi » se dit-il à lui-même mais son cœur battait trop vite à cause de la peur et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri lointain. « JOHN... JOHN T'ES OU ? »

Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent. « Bobby » marmonna-t-il. « BOBBY ON EST LA ! » Il tourna la tête et aperçut leur sauveur à travers la broussaille.

Il put enfin reconnaître une silhouette s'approchant. John tenta d'aller à sa rencontre, sa vue brouillée par les larmes dans ses yeux.

Aussitôt arrivé, Bobby passa un bras autour des hanches de Dean pour soulager John du poids. « Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, Bobby... il ne se réveille pas... » dit John frénétiquement.

Bobby savait que la situation était grave, mais il était quand même un peu choqué de voir le puissant John Winchester, qui ne connaissait pas les émotions, comme ça, les larmes dévalant ses joues, à peine capable de rester debout tout seul. On aurait bien dit qu'il avait toujours un cœur, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

Mais Bobby ne le jugeait pas. Il était trop préoccupé par Dean pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre en ce moment. Le garçon était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, et si Bobby n'avait pas senti son pouls régulier dans son cou, il l'aurait déclaré mort.

« Ne t'en fais pas, John. Dean respire encore, et la voiture n'est pas loin. » dit Bobby pour rassurer le père bouleversé. John ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête. Bobby ajusta sa prise sur la taille de Dean et ils reprirent la route.

John aurait pu pleurer de joie lorsqu'il aperçut enfin l'Impala au loin, juste à côté du vieux camion rouillé de Bobby. John et Bobby étaient tous deux exténués quand ils atteignirent finalement les véhicules, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. Dean avait besoin d'aide, et tout de suite.

Avec des mains tremblantes, John tenta de déverrouiller la porte de la voiture. « Laisse-moi faire » fit Bobby en s'emparant des clés. Il lui confia Dean et ouvrit les portes arrière. « Va avec lui à l'arrière, je conduis » ordonna Bobby. Il aida John à installer son fils blessé à bord de l'Impala. Il se dépêcha de contourner la voiture pour prendre place devant le volant.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital fut douloureusement longue. Dans le rétroviseur, Bobby pouvait voir John caresser la joue de Dean. C'était étrange de voir John dans cet état. Comme le père aimant qu'il aurait dû être. C'était encore plus étrange de voir Dean complètement immobile, le garçon qui ne pouvait jamais tenir en place, même pour quelques minutes. Son visage qui affichait le plus souvent un sourire arrogant était à présent vide d'expression. Rien qu'une petite grimace de douleur dû à la souffrance qu'il endurait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Bobby reporta son attention sur la route et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils purent enfin voir le panneau de l'hôpital au loin. L'Impala arriva en dérapage juste devant l'entrée. John vit Bobby sauter hors de la voiture avant de crier au secours pour que les secouristes viennent. Le reste était confus, il était comme engloutit par des gens, des médecins et des urgentistes les approchèrent, son fils fut amené sur un brancard, plusieurs personnes lui posèrent des questions, une femme ne cessait de l'interroger sur son assurance. Mais John ne voulait pas les écouter. Il voulait savoir si son fils allait s'en sortir. Un docteur vint leur parler mais John ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Il savait juste que son fils était opéré et que cela ne se présenter pas bien.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Bobby et lui finir dans la salle d'attente. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. En ce moment précis, il n'était plus sûr de rien. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, était le fait que son fils se battait pour sa vie derrière ces portes.

John était heureux que Bobby soit encore avec lui. C'était réconfortant d'avoir un esprit encore clair. Enfin, plus clair que le sien.

4 :39, c'était ce que l'horloge affichait. Ils étaient assis sur ces chaises inconfortables de salle d'attente depuis 2 heures maintenant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Ils n'avaient pas d'information sur l'état de Dean ce qui rendait John plus inquiet de minute en minute.

"J'vais chercher du café", marmonna Bobby en se levant et en s'étirant. John ne répondit pas, il continua à fixer le mur en face de lui. Quand Bobby fut sur le point de disparaitre dans l'angle du couloir, John dit finalement « Merci Bobby » qui se retourna pour faire face au plus âgés des Winchester. Il hésite un bref instant. « Ne remercie pas encore, on ne sait pas encore ce qui va arriver. » puis se dirigea vers la cafétéria. John soupira et se remit correctement sur sa chaise.

Il était presque endormi lorsque, soudainement, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrirent. Le père inquiet bondit, s'attendant à un médecin avec des nouvelles de son fils. A la place, ce fut une mère qui entra, un bras passé autour de son fils, qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 11 ou 12 ans. La femme salua John d'un bref hochement de tête. L'enfant ne sembla même pas remarquer le Winchester. Il continua à fixer son bras avec des yeux de chien battu. Avec ces cheveux bruns bouclés et sa petite taille, il rappela beaucoup à John…

"Sam." Murmura John, son cerveau se rendant compte de sa mégarde. Il était tellement occupé à s'inquiéter pour son ainé qu'il en avait oublié le cadet, qui attendait toujours dans la chambre du motel. Il devait probablement être malade d'inquiétude maintenant.

En Presque une seconde, John sortit son téléphone de sa poche avant pianoter le numéro du téléphone qu'il avait laissé à la chambre du motel.

"Papa c'est toi ? " Demanda Sam d'une voix emplie de détresse. « Oui, c'est moi." "Mais où est-ce que vous êtes ? J'attends depuis des heures. Avez-vous fini la chasse ? Tu vas bien, hein ? Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? ... » Sam n'arrivait pas à arrêter de babiller. « Woah Sam, on se calme. Oui, nous avons fini la chasse », répondit John « Donc vous serait bientôt de retour » Sam soupira de soulagement.

"Non Sam" John hésita. "On ne peut pas…la chasse ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu… »

" Que veux-tu dire par 'pas comme prévu' ? » Questionna Sam prudemment. John soupira « J'ai réussi à tuer le loup-garou…Mais pas avant qu'il n'ait eu Dean. » Sa seule réponse fut un parfait silence

"Sam, tu es toujours là ? »

"Comment est-ce qu'il va, Papa ? » La voix de son fils semblait calme mais John savait, qu'intérieurement, il était furieux et que s'il n'agressait pas son père, c'était seulement parce qu'il était trop inquiet pour son grand frère. « Il est toujours au bloc" expliqua John doucement. Encore un silence. "Je veux être là-bas." Déclara Sam soudainement. " A l'hôpital, avec Dean. Je veux y être. »

John, qui ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, répondit « Bobby est là. Il peut venir te chercher. » « D'accord. » Avant que John ne puisse dire autre chose, Sam mit fin à la conversation en raccrochant.

John savait que Sam le blâmait pour ça. Et il avait en quelque sorte raison. Dean n'était pas encore prêt pour une chasse au loup-garou. Même s'acharnait à prétendre le contraire, il était toujours nouveau dans ce milieu. Enfin, dans la chasse, pas la recherche.

John laissa quelques jurons sortir de sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre une telle erreur. Il aurait dû appelé Caleb ou le Pasteur Jim pour l'aider. Et maintenant, Dean était à l'hôpital, se battant pour sa vie. John se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise.

Lorsque Bobby revint, John lui décrit sa conversation avec Sam et Bobby fut d'accord pour aller chercher le cadet des Winchester au motel.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, John était assis dans une chambre de l'unité des soins intensifs, au côté de son fils. Il avait eu une brève conversation avec le docteur, qui avait utilisé beaucoup de termes médicaux que le cerveau épuisé de John n'avait pas compris. Il savait seulement qu'il avait soigné son fils, et que même s'il était encore dans une situation critique pour le moment, ils étaient confiants sur le fait qu'il allait s'en sortir.

'Ils dissent probablement ça a tout le monde' John essaya de ne pas écouter ses propres pensées. Dean était fort, plus fort que tous les autres patients dans cet hôpital. Il arriverait à s'en remettre.

En le voyant ainsi, si fragile et jeune, c'était effrayant de penser qu'il se battait avec un loup-garou i peine quelques heures.

Quand Sam et Bobby entrèrent dans la pièce, Sam ignora complétement son père. En un instant, il était au côté de son frère, prenant sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux analysant tous les tubes et l'appareil respiratoire reliés à Dean.

"Bon sang, Dean. Dans quoi tu t'es fourré cette fois » murmura Sam avec un rire sans humour. Bobby resta dans le cadre de la porte, regardant la brisée et petite famille que constituée les Winchester. Comment John pouvait continuer tout ça après tous ce qu'il avait déjà perdu ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Bobby depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fils de John il y a quelques heures. Bobby soupira et se laisse lui-même tomber sur une chaise. Même lui n'était pas capable une personne aussi têtue que John Winchester.

Les heures passèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, écoutant seulement le moniteur cardiaque qui continuait de bipait régulièrement. Une infirmière venait de temps en temps vérifiait que Dean était stable et changeait ses perfusions.

Lorsque John proposa à Sam de retourner au motel pour dormir un peu, il reçut un regard glacé. Alors ils continuèrent à attendre. Un d'eux alla chercher de la nourriture à la cafétéria, juste pour être jeté à la poubelle, car aucun d'eux n'avait d'appétit. Le café était la seule chose qui permettait à John de tenir.

Cela prit deux jours avant que Dean ne reprenne connaissance pour la première fois. Sam fut le premier à le remarquer. Ils furent plus que soulagés lorsque Dean leur parla, même s'il n'était pas complétement lucide à cause des médicaments qu'il avait pris et même s'il se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard. Un docteur vint vérifier l'état de Dean et John put enfin respirer correctement depuis les deux derniers jours quand il leur dire que les blessures guérissaient bien et que dans quelques jours, Dean serait prêt à repartir.

Au moment où Dean repris conscience une nouvelle fois, John était seul avec lui. « Ou est Sam ?» demanda Dean dans un murmure, regardant lentement autour de lui. « Il est dans la chambre du motel. Bobby a réussi à le convaincre de dormir quelques heures parce qu'il allait bientôt s'effondrer. » Expliqua John lentement. « Ça lui ressemble bien » rigola Dean doucement.

Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, alors ils demeurèrent dans un silence gênant pendant un moment. Bien que la tension fût en train de rendre John fou, il ne savait pas de quoi parler ou même pas où commencer.

"Je suis désolé papa" dit Dean d'une voix rauque après quelques minutes, ses grand yeux remplis de culpabilité. John était perplexe. Pourquoi Dean s'excusait-il ?

"J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Si j'avais été plus concentré, j'aurais pu repérer le loup-garou. Je pouvais lui tirer dessus. Je n'étais juste pas…"

« Hey Dean, stop !" dit John ne prenant la main de son fils. « Ne te blâme pas toi-même. Ce genre de chose arrive, ok. C'est les risques de la chasse. »

Dean soupira "La prochaine fois, je serais meilleur, je le promet ! »

John déglutit : "Ouais la prochaine fois »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voila ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et si vous avez des idées de textes à traduire de préférence HUrtComfort, envoyez les moi!**


End file.
